


"Laughter" - Feb 2020 Prompts

by shabootl



Series: February 2020 Prompt Set [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Training Camp, idiots the lot of em, its always the training camps lol, yes i did put some of my fav rarepiar feels into this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shabootl/pseuds/shabootl
Summary: Just a laugh. All Kuroo needed to get was a laugh. Why was it so hard?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: February 2020 Prompt Set [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620526
Comments: 8
Kudos: 134
Collections: Haikyuu!!





	"Laughter" - Feb 2020 Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this ended up much longer than I anticipated

DAY ELEVEN: Laughter

Fandom: Haikyuu!!

Pairing: Kuroo x Akaashi

* * *

“Niceee.”

Kuroo and Bokuto glued their hands to their mouths. They were peeking around the corner to watch Daishou despair at the hair dye in his shampoo bottle. After Daishou let out another particularly loud curse, They scuttled away before Daishou could hear Kuroo burst out in hyena cackles. The two stopped outside Fukurodani’s camp room.

The Tokyo-area schools(and the infamous Karasuno) were hosting a camp, which, to Kuroo’s despair, included Nohebi and therefore Daishou. Fortunately, it also included Fukurodani and therefore Bokuto, who was dead set on making sure Daishou didn’t ruin Kuroo’s life.

“I can’t believe you got away with that, Bo!”

“Dude, your distraction was the fakest thing ever man!” Bokuto said. Something caught in Kuroo’s chest. “Wait till he catches the mud in his lotion!”

Kuroo gasped. “Bro, you didn’t!”

“Hell yeah, man!”

Kuroo whacked Bokuto on the back, howling. He had diverted attention by pretending, within Daishou’s earshot, to confess to Yaku that he had a crush on someone in the camp. The captain couldn’t help but try to get one up on Kuroo, thus providing a window for Bokuto to spike Daishou’s toiletries. Yaku didn’t know he was a part of the scheme, but what the demon senpai didn’t know wouldn’t hurt Kuroo. And that’s all that mattered. The entire Nekoma team were going to think Kuroo had a crush on Akaashi--which he definitely, _definitely_ didn’t (okay, maybe he shouldn’t have used his actual crush’s name)--but Kuroo didn’t mind. It was totally worth it (Actually, Kuroo _did_ mind, but Akaashi’s name was the first thing that blurted out his mouth when he was talking to Yaku, so oh well).

“Alright.” Bokuto wrapped a hand around Kuroo’s shoulders and pulled him off to a corner. “Now that your bro’s done you a solid. I’ve got a dare for you.”

Kuroo grinned. “Bring it.”

“Get Akaashi to smile.”

Kuroo’s grin faltered and a lump formed in his throat. “W-What?”

“You heard me bro. The yearbook club wants photos of the club, and we all want a pic of Akaashi, man. He’s got the _prettiest_ smile. It’ll end your life man.”

“Uh. His glares during games already end my life bro,” Kuroo said. “He nearly burned my skin off yesterday.”

Bokuto thumped Kuroo on the back several times. Kuroo could almost feel his organs shifting around. “C’mon! I’ve been trying to do it all year, but all Akashi does is lecture me, man!”

Kuroo snorted. “Sounds about right. What makes you think I’ll do any better?”

“Because--” Bokuto stopped abruptly and looked away. “Uh.. because you’re Kuroo? My best bro?”

“That is one of the worst attempts at persuasion I’ve ever heard.””

“Dude, pleaseeeee.”

Kuroo sighed. This was only going to make Akaashi hate him even more. “I’ll try, Bo.”

“Yesss!!” Bokuto jumped up and punched the air.

There were four more days left in the training camp, so Kuroo had enough time...enough time to fail, that is.

Kuroo fixed his eyes across the cafeteria at Akaashi, who was currently sitting with Kenma. The two typically opted to hang around each other to avoid the mess that was Kuroo and Bokuto. How Kuroo was going to penetrate that fortress without getting skinned was beyond him.

“If you’re planning to confess, you’re not going to get anywhere by staring.” Yaku walked up to Kuroo, tray in his hands.

Kuroo scoffed. “Speak for yourself. You’re the one crushing on an energy-ball strong enough to blow up the entire building.”

Yaku turned red. “What are you talking about?”

Kuroo shot him a tired look. “I’ve seen you drooling, demon senpai.”

“Shut up! I hope he rejects you.” Yaku stomped off to sit next to Nishinoya and a couple other liberos. 

Kuroo grimaced and glanced back at Akaashi and met his eyes. Had Akaashi been staring at him? Akaashi turned away as soon as his eyes met Kuroo’s. Kuroo let out a small breath. No. Just wishful thinking. “Well, I gotta do something.” _For my best bro. My best bro, of course_.

Kuroo squared his shoulders and took a seat next to Kenma, who immediately stood up and walked away.

“Kenma!” Kuroo called. “What did I ever do to you?”

“You’re too loud,” Kenma said, not even glancing up from his game to respond properly.

Kuroo turned back to a displeased Akaashi. Akaashi’s face tended to be blank, but sometimes, Kuroo could just sense the aura surrounding Akaashi. The thought made Kuroo fidget in his chair. So...how was he supposed to do this? Wait, why was he even here?

Apparently, Akaashi had the same thought. “What are you doing here, Kuroo-san? Bokuto-san is over there.” Akaashi nodded toward the table where Bokuto was rambling on about spiking to an equally loud Hinata.

Kuroo chuckled awkwardly. “What? I can’t uh, hang out with my favorite setter?”

Akaashi raised his eyebrows.

“Oh, wait, I mean my second favorite.” Kuroo stuttered out the words. “I mean, not that you’re lame. I just, Kenma’s my best friend, and uh…” Kuroo scratched the back of his head. “Ha, yeah you’re cool, Akaashi!” Kuroo cringed internally. He squirmed a little under Akaashi’s stare.

“Good to know...” Akaashi said slowly, like he thought Kuroo needed more time to process his words. Kuroo’s eyes flickered up to Akaashi’s and then down at his own untouched tray. Kuroo watched Akaashi’s eyes linger on Kuroo’s onigiri before he stood up.

“Whoa, wait.” Kuroo put his hands up. “I just wanted to sit with you. Honest, no weird stuff.”

“Your current disposition is already weird, Kuroo-san.” Akaashi said. He picked up his tray. “I’ll see you in our next match.” Then he left.

Kuroo dropped his head down on his tray, nearly missing his miso soup. He could hear Yaku’s disapproving cluck from the table over.

 _I can’t really get him to laugh if I can’t talk_. Kuroo whipped out his phone.

<<To Bokuto

Dude. I can’t do this. Akaashi just thinks I’m an idiot

>>From Bokuto

Cmon kuroo

Just uhh

Im practicing w akaashi rn

gym 3

Come show

Ur totally funny dude

However funny Bokuto thought Kuroo was, Akaashi was certainly not amused when Kuroo showed up to their practice.

"I thought you wanted to practice our coordination signals, Bokuto-san," Akaashi said. His forehead wrinkled.

"Yeah I totally wanna do that!" Bokuto said.. “Kuroo can help.” He swung an arm around Kuroo’s shoulders.

Akaashi pressed his lips into a thin line. Kuroo licked his lips. Akaashi couldn’t argue against Kuroo creating a defense. There was no solid argument--well, other than the fact that Akaashi thought Kuroo was a pain-in-the-ass. He turned around to pick up a stray volleyball. “Fine.”

“Yeah!” Kuroo and Bokuto high-fived each other.

“You can do this, bro,” Bokuto clapped him on the back.

Akaashi eyed the two of them suspiciously. “C’mon, Bokuto-san.” He handed Bokuto the ball.

Kuroo had no idea how he could take advantage of the situation. The closest thing to a smile Kuroo ever saw from Akaashi were the roars of victory whenever Fukurodani won a particularly difficult match. Kuroo briefly thought about making weird faces. But a) that sounded like an idea that would only work on Bokuto and b) was a useless idea since Akaashi barely looked at him during their practice session.

Kuroo huffed when they paused for water. He glanced over at Akaashi, who appeared to make a point of drinking his water as far away from Kuroo as possible without it being weird. “Hey, uh, Akaashi.”

“What.”

“Uh.” He saw Bokuto making encouraging motions over Akaashi’s shoulder.

“This guy needed to stack books because he was packing, and uh, he asked his setter friend for help. The setter made a pretty unstable pile, and so the guy said, ‘You’re setting us up for failure, dude’.”

Bokuto burst into laughter. “Nice one, dude.”

The only response from Akaashi was a slight twist of disgust on his face.

Kuroo frowned. Was Akaashi offended by the setter joke? Inner Kuroo clutched his head and growled in frustration.

“Let’s continue with practice, Bokuto-san.” There was a slight edge to Akaashi’s voice, and a frown decorated his face for the rest of their practice.

At another pause during practice, Kuroo spotted Akaashi examining his own hands.

“What’cha doin there, Akaashi?”

“I’m checking the state of my hands. It’s important for a setter.”

“Oh.” A pause meandered by. “That’s kinda hot.”

Akaashi whipped his head around. Kuroo had never seen such a mix of expressions on Akaashi’s face before. Kuroo definitely recognized judgement somewhere in there.

“Wait, hold on. I didn’t mean it like...it’s just uh, personal hygiene is cool,” Kuroo sputtered. “People are cool when they care about their body and stuff. I just kinda phrased it a little…” Kuroo scratched the back of his head.

Akaashi’s eyes followed Kuroo’s hand to his hair.

“Hey, I know what you’re thinking,” Kuroo said, desperate to take the topic _away_ from Akaashi’s hands. “I do take care of my hair. It just sticks up. Here, you can feel it. It’s nice and soft.”

Kuroo bowed his head down for Akaashi to touch, by Akaashi only gave him a weird look and said, “I’d rather not, Kuroo-san.”

When Kuroo stood back up he sighed at the phantom blush he wished was on Akaashi’s cheeks. Then he realized what he just did and mentally slapped himself.

Kuroo and Bokuto hung back when they put the net away and locked up, so Akaashi bid them goodnight and left for the main building.

“That was awful,” Kuroo said. “Akaashi wouldn’t look at me the entire time and I think he hated the joke.” _Not to mention I made it seem like I have a hand fetish or something_.

“I thought it was funny,” Bokuto said.

“Thanks, Bo,” Kuroo said. He kicked at the dirt and stuffed his pants in his pockets.

A rare silence passed between them.

“What does Akaashi like anyway?” Kuroo said. “I’ve never really hung out with him outside of volleyball.”

“Uhh. I know he likes manga,” Bokuto said. He thumped a fist into his palm.

“Oho? Which one?”

Bokuto wilted slightly. “I don’t remember exactly.”

Kuroo brought his knuckle to his chin. _What kind of stuff would Akaashi read?_ _Psychological thrillers maybe?_ Kuroo snickered at the thought of Akaashi cosplaying some flashy shounen manga like an otaku. Or was Akaashi secretly into magical girl stuff? Then the image of Akaashi cosplaying Sailor Moon popped in his head, and the image was too awkward for Kuroo to take it seriously. Though the idea of Akaashi’s deadpan expression while doing a magical school-girl pose made Kuroo burst into laughter.

“What’s up? What’s funny?” Bokuto said.

“Ah, it’s nothing. I was, uh, thinking about jokes to use,” Kuroo said quickly. Bokuto was his best bro, but he wasn’t Kozume he-already-judges-me-so-i-might-as-well-tell-him Kenma. “I don’t think they’ll work though.”

“Hmm.” Bokuto straightened an imaginary detective’s cap. “Does Akaashi have any sworn enemies? We could prank them like Daishou!”

“You would know better than me, dude.” Kuroo frowned. Did he really know so little about Akaashi? The thought just made Kuroo want to find Akaashi and kidnap him on a date.

“Uh, Actually, the person I think annoys him most is you,” Bokuto said. “And maybe Kenma when we play against each other.”

“Great,” Kuroo said. Akaashi already liked Kenma. What did that say about Kuroo?

“Dude!” Bokuto bounced in the air.. “We could totally prank you!”

“Huh...Like a staged prank...what kind of prank though?” Kuroo grimaced at the thought of tampered toiletries. Contrary to what people might think, Kuroo did care about his hair. He took extra care in making it fluffy and soft. It wasn’t Kuroo’s fault his bed-hair wouldn’t cooperate to be neat.

“I dunno. Maybe like drop a bunch of volleyballs on your head.”

“How the hell would we manage that?”

“Ugh.” Bokuto pouted. “I told you this was hard.”

“...We could ask Kenma for help,” Kuroo said carefully. The likelihood of Kenma giving them something useful was low. Especially low when considering the fact that Kenma would definitely set them up to fail spectacularly, or just blab to Akaashi. _Or maybe confessing would be enough for him to laugh in my face._

“Oi. Shitty captain,” Yaku called. “It’s lights out. Time to sleep.” Yaku stopped in front of them and set his hands on his hips. “If you think I’m wrangling Lev to calm down by myself, you’re out of your mind.”

“Yakkun!” Kuroo pounced and gripped Yaku’s shoulders. “Help us.”

Yaku leaned his face back from Kuroo’s, eyeing him warily. “What kind of crap are you guys trying to pull? I heard about Daishou. You know he’s going to figure out it was you and seek revenge, right?”

“We’ve got more important stuff, Yakkun!” Bokuto said. “We need to make Akaashi smile,” he said in a stage whisper. Kuroo appreciated that Bokuto was at least trying to be secretive.

“Wha…?” Yaku stared at Kuroo as though he was an ant trying to pick up an entire peach. “Why can’t you just con--”

Kuroo shook his head, and thankfully, Yaku shut his mouth.

Yaku glanced between the two of them and then folded his arms. “Fine. I’ll help you, but I’m only doing it to keep you two from doing something overly stupid.”

“Yakkun! I knew you loved us.” Kuroo picked him up and spun him around.

“Let me go!” Yaku pounded on Kuroo’s back until Kuroo put him on the ground. “Kami, you’re insufferable.”

“Hey, Bo, is Akaashi ticklish?”

“Whoa, good idea. I’ve never tried that.”

“I highly doubt Akaashi would appreciate you putting your dirty hands on his body,” Yaku said.

“Hey!” Kuroo said. “They’re not _literally_ dirty. Just dirty from digging up juicy drama.”

Yaku rolled his eyes. “How Kenma can stand having you as a friend is a mystery to me.”

“Kuroo’s cool. Kuroo’s cool.” Bokuto thumped Kuroo on the back several times.

The three were sitting in a circle in a hallway slightly separated from the main hallways used by the camp. Their little meeting was illuminated by the flashlight on Kuroo’s phone.

Kuroo stared at the shadows on the walls for a moment. “Ooh, how about we try taking Akaashi around in the dark with glow-sticks and tell gory, spooky stories that his black heart will find funny?”

“Nope. Next idea.”

“You didn’t even hear me finish,” Kuroo whined.

“What ideas do you have, Yakkun?” Bokuto said.

“I don’t have any.”

“But you said you’d help!”

“Yeah. I’m helping you by telling you which plans are a terrible idea that would never work,” Yaku said.

“Well, what would _you_ do to get your crush to smile, Yakkun?” Kuroo leaned in.

“Whoa, whoa. You have a crush, Yakkun?!” Bokuto nearly yelled in his excitement.

“Be quiet!” Yaku hissed. Kuroo clapped a hand over Bokuto’s mouth.

“So?” Kuroo leaned forward. “What would you do?”

Yaku thought for a moment. “Give him flowers, maybe?”

“Pffft.” Kuroo buried his face in his thigh to hold in the giggles. “What a romantic, Yakkun.”

“Shut up!” Yaku said, his face flushed.

“There you are, Bokuto-san. I thought I heard your voice.”

The three turned to see Akaashi behind them. How he snuck up to them was a mystery.

“Konoha-san asked me to find you.” Annoyance was very apparent in Akaashi’s voice. His eyes flickered disapprovingly at Kuroo. Then his eyebrow quirked in surprise when he spotted Yaku.

Yaku cleared his throat and straightened up. “Bokuto was just asking for advice. We just finished talking actually.” He tugged at his shirt nervously.

Akaashi didn’t reply. He simply nodded and dragged Bokuto back towards their room.

“Great. Now he thinks I’m turning into a delinquent that’s making his life hard,” Kuroo moaned.

Yaku snorted. “That was always a given.”

“You Docosahexaenoic-acid-lacking scrub!”

“Astaxanthin-idiot.”

Several more days of failed jokes, pointless slapstick, and Yaku repeatedly whacking both Kuroo and Bokuto on the head for being stupid later, Kuroo had yet to get a smile out of Akaashi.

“I’m really sorry, Bo,” Kuroo said. “I really tried.” _And the excuse to be around Akaashi has been great too_. It was the last night of the camp, and Kuroo was completely out of ideas.

“Don’t give up now,” Bokuto said. “I’ve got dish duty with Akaashi tonight, I’ll try to talk you up.”

Kuroo cocked his head. _That’s weird. He’s almost talking like a wingman_. Then a light went off. “Bo, that’s it! Let me trade places with you.”

“Uhh. I don’t think the coaches will letus switch teams like that.”

“What? No! Let me take your place with Akaashi tonight.”

“Oh yeah!” Bokuto nodded vigorously. “I gotcha.”

Kuroo ran a hand through his hair before entering the kitchens. And before he could even say ‘hi’, Akaashi noticed him with a sour look.

“I’m doing dish duty with Bokuto-san.”

“Yeah, uh,” Kuroo scratched the back of his head. “Bokuto had to do something, so he asked me to fill in.”

Akaashi gave him a dry look. “What are you two doing now? I heard Daishou figured out you two did something with his shampoo earlier.”

 _Why do I feel like I’ve heard that before_. Kuroo waved him off. “Meh. I’m not worried about Daishou. And we’re totally not doing anything, I swear.” Kuroo held his hands up.

Akaashi eyed him before turning to the sinks. “I’ll take this stack, you do those.” He pointed to the respective piles.

Kuroo pouted. “Or we could stand side by side like a couple. One washes, the other dries.” Kuroo’s cheeks heated up because of his own words.

Akaashi started washing a dish, not even bothering to turn to Kuroo.

Kuroo made a show of sulking up to his sink(not that it mattered since Akaashi wasn’t watching anyway).

They spent the next few minutes in silence, the only sounds running water and the clattering of plates.

Kuroo cleared his throat. “Hey, Akaashi.”

“Yes, Kuroo-san?”

“So, uh,” Kuroo started off, praying Yaku wouldn’t get too mad. “Yaku likes this guy, and uh, we’re trying to figure out how Yaku can get the guy to uh, notice him, I guess?”

Akaashi abruptly set down his dish and sponge. “He went to _you two_ to get advice?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means I don’t believe you at all.”

“Akaashiii. I thought we were closer than that.”

Akaashi frowned. “Well, whatever it is, he’s definitely been wasting his time with you two. As much as I’d like to help, I don’t know who this person is, or what they’re like, so I would have no useful input to provide.”

“You don’t have to be ultra specific.” Kuroo licked his lips. “Just like...for example...if you had a crush, what would they have to do that would make you happy? Or like, I don’t know.”

Akaashi narrowed his eyes, but didn’t question into Kuroo’s intentions. “Is this person similar to me?”

“Well--” There was no way of rearranging words to make Noya sound like he was like Akaashi.

Sensing Kuroo’s hesitation, Akaashi said, “Are you really asking on behalf of Yaku-san?”

“Yes!” Kuroo bursted. _Well, that wasn’t suspicious at all._

Akaashi stood back. He took a few seconds before replying. “Introducing themself is a good start.”

“Well, they already know each other, obviously.”

“Then perhaps the next step would be to find out what they like, and give it to them.”

 _He’s about as helpful as Yaku_. “Yeah, I guess, uh, that makes sense.”

They stared at each other for another moment.

“So, uh, do you think--” Kuroo tried to lean over the sink to appear casual, but his elbow hit a handle and water shot right into his face.

Kuroo jolted away like he was electrocuted, regained his bearings and then struggled to get past the water to close the tap, successfully drenching himself from head to foot. Kuroo set his heads on his hips and panted.

“Pff.”

Kuroo turned at the sound.

Akaashi’s hand shot up to cover his now muffled laughter.

But Kuroo’s cat-like eyes caught Akaashi’s face in the split second before he covered his mouth. The corners of his eyes were crinkled and a genuine smile kissed his lips. And that split-second smile caused a thump in Kuroo’s chest. He swallowed.

Akaashi was bent over, appearing to struggle to stop his laughter. And Kuroo could only gape, still in his trance.

The moment was broken by a pissed-off chaperone. “Hey! What nonsense is going on in here?!”

Bokuto and Kuroo bro-shook as the captains saw each other off.

While Akaashi was distracted with Kenma,Kuroo pulled Bokuto aside. “Hey, uh, sorry about the photo, man. I really did try my best.” Kuroo had decided against telling anyone about what happened in the kitchens. It felt like something worth keeping between the two of them, even if Akaashi would soon forget about it. Kuroo still treasured every second of it.

“Yeah, no worries, man!” Bokuto grinned. There was a weird knowing look to that face.

 _Weird_. Kuroo was expecting Bokuto too seem somewhat dejected at the failure. But Kuroo accounted it to Bokuto reallllly being a bro.

Just before the captains separated, Kuroo called out to Akaashi.

“What is it, Kuroo-san?”

“Um, I didn’t have much time to make them since waking up early and all, so they’re kind of ugly, sorry,” Kuroo stuttered over his words. He pulled out a bag and handed it to Akaashi.

Akaashi’s eyes widened at the contents. “Onigiri? Where did you even get ingredients for the filling?

Kuroo puffed his cheeks and looked away sheepishly. “I noticed a little place not too far from here when we first got here. Kenma got lost, you see.”

Akaashi wordlessly looked back and forth between Kuroo and the onigiri. “Kuroo-san.” Kuroo looked at him. A small smile graced Akaashi’s lips for a second time. “Thank you.”

Kuroo stared off as Fukurodani boarded their bus.

“Hey, loser. We’ve got somewhere to go you know,” Yaku said as he passed by. He looked exceptionally pleased for some reason.

“Yeah.” Kuroo got back into focus in making sure all the members and their things got into the bus, and Nekoma was on their way back home. Kuroo slid into his seat next to Kenma when he felt a buzz in his pocket.

<<From Bokuto

Do not abuse my number, Kuroo-san.

0X-XXXX-XXXX

Warmth spread through Kuroo’s chest. He grinned stupidly.

“I don’t want to hear about it,” Kenma said. He put on his headphones.

Kuroo felt too bubbly and light to respond.

“Hey, Kuroo, do you have a hot pack?” Kai said.

“Huh? Oh yeah sure.” Kuroo opened his bag to find all of his things placed in assorted plastic bags filled with water--such things included were said hotpack, sports-tape, and the homework assignments Kuroo brought to do during the camp. Kuroo saw red.

“THAT SNAKE!”

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist putting some yakunoya and kuroyaku okay?? Gotta give love to my otps


End file.
